Will
William Doctrine, most commonly referred to as Will, is the only Welsh character in the roleplay, not including his brother. He is known to be highly sarcastic, secretive, and very protective of his Glader family. Though he is a skilled fighter and survivor, he has a habit of getting kidnapped or forced to leave the Gladers and their allies. In the NewtTMR422's Maze Runner Roleplay, he is being controlled by Athena_Poseidon. Physical Appearance Will is the tallest character in NewtTMR422’s Maze Runner Roleplay At 6’3”. He has messy, jet black hair, and his eye color is a deep purple-blue. In the most recent version of the roleplay, Will has an automail left arm, much the same as the Fullmetal Alchemist character Edward Elric. In both the restarted and original versions of this role play, Will has the tattoo of a raven on his back with its wings spread across his shoulder blades. During most of the "Gens", he wore a necklace with a dead beetle blade strung onto the leather cord, alongside a fang or claw-like item and an old ring. Personality Throughout the entirety of this roleplay, Will has often been portrayed as an outgoing, sarcastic boy with high levels of intelligence, and a high (yet usually ignored) "survival sense". Will has a habit of sticking his nose in fights and/or arguments, always attempting to resolve them, and only sometimes having the luck to do so. More than often, this habit gains him temporary enemies, though it has the chance to result in a new friend. Character Background Will was born in the year 2215 to unknown parents. When the Sun Flares hit (somewhere around the year 2218), his family, like so many others, fled North to escape the desolate wastelands between the Tropics of Capricorn and Cancer. Will and his brother were discovered living on the streets, and were picked up by WICKED in 2221, arriving at the same time as most of the other subjects. Unlike most of the other subjects, Will did not have his name changed, as the WICKED officials used William Shakespeare as his "new" name. He attended many of the same classes as "normal" to-be-Gladers (unlike Thomas and Teresa, who were "special"), and often attended the secret meetings held by Alby, Minho, Teresa, Thomas, and Newt. He accompanied the group's adventure outside, and was forced to experience the Crank Pits along with his friends. Some time during the pre-Maze operations, Will lost his left arm, and WICKED replaced it with a fully operational Automail limb. When the time came to enter the Maze, Will was furious when he discovered that Thomas, Teresa, Rachel, Aris, and Kædan had built the Maze (or in Kædan's situation, worked on machinery like the Beetle Blades), and would not be entering it with the other teenagers, even going as far as to pick Thomas up by the collar and slam him against the wall before security could act. After the Swipe, Will easily made friends with most of the original Gladers. He helped develop some of the Glader slang, and played a part in organizing jobs and roles within the Glade and Maze.